1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weaves, and more particularly to a weave with a visual color variation observing from different viewing angles or changing position angles of the weave.
2. Description of the Related Art
To improve values and beauties of weaves, various diversifications by changing cooperation of longitudinal yarns and latitudinal yarns or changing designs of veins, such as diagonal, latticework, pattern, are produced on the weaves. In addition, the weaves can cooperate with colors to present its particular styles.
A conventional method uses materials which have a character of changing colors with changing temperatures or ultraviolet indexes in the weaves to make the weaves having the visual color variation.
However, the materials which have the character of changing colors with changing environmental conditions, are electronic bases. The costs of the materials are high, thereby, the weaves using those materials are in high costs. Furthermore, the weaves using the materials may pollute the environment.
What is needed, is to provide a weave with a visual color variation which can solve the above problems.